DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, lonjprerm objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the researchdesign and methodsfor achieving these goals. Avoid summariesof past accomplishmentsand the use of the first person. Thisdescription is meant to serve as a succinctand accuratedescriptionof the proposedwork whenseparated from the application. If the application is funded,this description,as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEEDTHE SPACE PROVIDED. This training grant would support the research and training goals of the parent International Collaborations in Infectious Disease Research (ICIDR) Award, entitled "Immune responses to V. cholerae infection in Bangladesh". In the ICIDR Award, we proposed to investigate those components of the mucosal immune response that are protective against cholera in an area of the world endemic for V.cholerae infection, and to correlate these components in a multivariate analysis with bacterial and host factors. We have two major foreign collaborators, a senior immunologist and a senior epidemiologist at the International Centre for Diarrhoeal Disease Research in Dhaka, Bangladesh (ICDDR,B). The ICDDR,B is an internationally recognized facility for research in diarrheal diseases. However, there is a strong need at this institution, as well as in the country of Bangladesh overall, to train additional scientists in modern techniques of immunology and epidemiology. In this training grant, we propose to identify two doctoral level health professionals in Bangladesh, who will come to the US for training for a period of two years each. One trainee will focus on immunology research and will spend two years in the Pi's basic research laboratory at the Massachusetts General Hospital, learning mucosal immunological techniques such as ELISA and antibody-secreting cell assays, vibriocidal antibody measurements, and work with relevant animal models. The other trainee will focus on epidemiology and for the first year of training, will enroll in the Masters of Science in Epidemiology Degree program at the Harvard School of Public Health, in the Infectious Disease Epidemiology track. In the second year, this individual will do an epidemiological study in the field, in Bangladesh, in direct support of the research and training aims of the parent ICIDR grant, and under the joint supervision of the training faculty in both Bangladesh and the US. Candidates for this program will initially be identified by our collaborators at the ICDDR,B in Bangladesh and then will be jointly selected with the US training faculty. An important consideration for our decisions will be the commitment of the individuals to return to work in Bangladesh at the completion of training and the commitment of an institution in Bangladesh (such as the ICDDR,B) to give them a position. The intent of this training grant is to strengthen the scientific and public health infrastructure in Bangladesh and support the research aims of the parent ICIDR Award. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) Massachusetts General Hospital, Boston, MA Harvard School of Public Health, Boston, MA International Centre for Diarrhoeal Disease Research, Dhaka, Bangladesh KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions on Page 11. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shownbelow. Name Organization Role on Project Stephen B. Calderwood, MD Massachusetts General Hospital PI Jonathan Freeman, MD Harvard School of Public Health Co-Pi Edward T. Ryan, MD Massachusetts General Hospital Co-Pi David A. Sack, MD ICDDR,B Co-Pi Firdausi Qadri, Ph.D. ICDDR,B Co-Pi Syed M. Akramuzzaman, Ph.D. ICDDR,B Co-Pi PHS 398 (Rev. 4/98) Page 2 BB Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b. NN Principal Investigator/Program Director (Lal^^s,[unreadable]t, middle): Calderwood. Stephen B. Type the name of the program director at the top of eacn printed page and each continuation page. (For type specifications, see instructions on page 6.) INSTITUTIONAL NATIONAL RESEARCH SERVICE AWARD (Substitute Page)